Eriol and Tomoyo Wreak Havoc Upon S+S
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: Our two masterminds plot against a certain lovable couple. WARNING! If you are a die-hard S+S fan, please do not read this! There are lots of evil pranks done to S+S! E+T fans are welcome to read!
1. Morning

Eriol and Tomoyo Wreak Havoc Upon S+S by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. It belongs to CLAMP. 

Chapter 1: Morning

It was a beautiful spring morning as Hiiragizawa Eriol strolled to school with his book bag slung on one shoulder. He opened it and Spinel Sun lay sleeping peacefully. Bouncing next to Eriol was a very cheerful and energetic Nakuru Akizuki. 

"Master, I seem to have misplaced Suppi-Chan. Have you seem him?" Nakuru asked sadly.

"Nakuru, may I ask why you are looking for him?" asked Eriol knowingly.

"Well, I baked some delicious sweets for him, and since he loves to eat them, and seems really happy when he does, I wanted him to try them out..." Nakuru replied while searching through her bag for Suppi.

Inside Eriol's school bag, a rather frightened Suppi-Chan sat wide awake when he heard Nakuru. He stayed perfectly quiet, for he feared his life greatly when he was in the presence of Akizuki Nakuru. But fate had its way for the poor plush toy, as a sudden puff of dust blew in Eriol's bag. He sneezed rather loudly, and froze in fear that SHE had heard him. It was too late. He was suffocated as Nakuru grabbed him out of the bag and hugged him tightly.

"Suppi-Chan! There you are! Why didn't you tell me you were here all along? You wanted to surprise me didn't you?! I knew you loved me!" Nakuru sang happily in his ear.

Eriol just smiled as he continued to listen to his two creations' argue. He was happy to have company like them.

He waved goodbye to Nakuru as she skipped to her high school, and reminded her to come straight home. He knew that she loved to follow Sakura's brother home after school.

Eriol made his way to his classroom, and walked up to his normal group of friends. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were quietly talking to each other. As he walked up to them, he noticed how his little descendant froze dramatically. 

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo greeted sweetly.

"Ohayou Daidouji-San," Eriol replied just as sweetly.

"Oh, Eriol-kun! Did you happen to do the homework last night?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Why yes, Sakura-San. Is there anything I can help you out with?" Eriol asked.

"Hai! There was one problem that was hard..." Sakura said as she took out her paper.

As Eriol happily helped Sakura with the math, Syaoran was turning a distinct color of red, and fumes were coming out of him. Eriol saw him from the corner of his eye and he turned around.

"Li-kun, would you mind taking my place in helping Sakura? I promised Terada-sensei that I would help him carry the papers into the classroom. I hope you don't mind," Eriol said as he smiled with closed eyes.

"O-Okay..." Syaoran started to say nervously.

"Daidouji-san, would you like to help me carry the papers too?" Eriol asked her.

"Hai!" Tomoyo answered knowingly.

As the two dark-haired masterminds walked quietly out of the classroom, Syaoran watched them very carefully. He knew those two were very suspicious looking, but then reminded himself that Sakura was waiting for his help. He turned his attention back to her.

Outside the classroom, Eriol and Tomoyo found a good spot to discuss the day's plans.

"Daidouji-San," Eriol started. "Have you noticed Li-kun watching our every move lately?" he asked.

"No, do you think he's suspecting us?" Tomoyo asked with a worried face. "If he finds out about our plans, he will tell Sakura-Chan, and our wonderful plan will be destroyed!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" Not to worry my dear. I'll make sure that he never suspects a thing. Li-kun won't know what hit him," Eriol declared evilly.

~*End of Ch. 1*~

Author's Notes: If you are an S+S fan and have read the chapter above, I strongly encourage you to stop reading this story immediately. This story favors E+T, and has nothing at all to do with liking S+S. So please if you are an S+S fan, find a story that DOES favor S+S, because you won't be finding it here. Thanks.


	2. Phase 1 of the Glorious Plan

Eriol and Tomoyo Wreak Havoc Upon S+S by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. It belongs to CLAMP.

Chapter 2: Phase 1 of the Glorious Plan

For the remainder of the morning, Eriol and Tomoyo sat through class and waited for the lunch bell to ring. He asked himself why he was in elementary school again, when he attended school well over a hundred years ago. Being the great sorcerer that he was, there was no reason to come to school, but then on the other hand, his cute little descendant was there, and he Eriol enjoyed torturing him. He smiled thinking of that thought, and chuckled softly to himself. 

Sakura heard Eriol laugh. "Hoe? Eriol-kun? Daijoubu?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nandemonai, Sakura-San," Eriol said with a smile on his face and his eyes closed into crescent moons.

Just at that moment, the bell rang. Eriol looked in front of him to where Tomoyo was seated and she looked at him. Then she smiled, as her eyes closed as well into crescent moons.

~~~~

The group sat down at their usual spot under the tree, as they enjoyed their lunches. Syaoran ate quietly, as Sakura and Tomoyo talked. Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"Li-kun, you seem rather quiet today. May I ask what's bothering you?" Eriol asked kindly.

Syaoran paused. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about me," he said to Eriol.

"Ok," Eriol said. "Well, I'm going to throw away my garbage now," Eriol said as he looked at Tomoyo.

"Oh! I might as well throw mine away as well. Shall we, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said to him sweetly.

Syaoran just glared at the two in rage. _What are those two planning? And why are they so sweet to each other like that? _His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun, how did your day go today?" she asked.

"It was fine. How about you?" he replied.

"I don't know, but did you hear Eriol-kun laughing quietly in the middle of class?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

He cringed as he heard Eriol's name being spoken out loud in his presence. "No, why was he laughing? Did the teacher say something funny?" Syaoran asked trying to avoid the possible subject of Eriol planning something with Daidouji.

"Iie, it was just an odd moment," Sakura said.

~~~

Eriol and Tomoyo stood by the garbages meeting secretly. "Daidouji-san, what would you like to do to them this time? I have followed your every wish," Eriol asked her with a smile.

"Well, we have already tried the truth spell, the spell that caused them to act ridiculous in front of people, also the spell that forced Li-kun to be your slave for a day and he didn't even know it...or the-" she was cut off by Eriol's voice.

"Daidouji-san...perhaps it is time to graduate to a whole new level of evil," Eriol told her casually with a sly tone in his voice.

"Honto? What do you have in mind?" Tomoyo questioned the magician. "Will this by any chance have to do with anything that 'erases' things?" Tomoyo asked eagerly as stars shone in her lavender eyes.

"Hmm..there is a possibility of that," Eriol replied as he smiled. "First we must get this into their food," Eriol explained as he held up a black vial. 

"What is that, my love?" Tomoyo asked as she studied the vial with anticipation.

"This, my dear, is a powder that will permanently rid Sakura-san and Li-kun of all their powers. Therefore, making me the rightful Card Master once again. And you," Eriol said as he turned his gaze to Tomoyo, " will be my queen, and together we shall rule upon this planet and be unstoppable!" Eriol declared with his possessed voice.

"Yes! Let us join forces and be evil forever!" Tomoyo exclaimed rather loudly.

Tomoyo then snapped back to reality and remembered that she was still in school. She turned to Eriol.

"I think we should return to Sakura-Chan now before she gets suspicious. Let me handle the powder. All you have to do is lead Li-kun away from the scene for a few minutes. Just enough time for me to put it into their drinks," Tomoyo said as her eyes shone darkly.

"Daijoubu, I shall back you up. Just be prepared to dump the powder into their beverages ok?" Eriol asked as he looked over to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hai! Let's go!" Tomoyo said as she held his arm.

As they neared the lunch area, Tomoyo let go of Eriol's arm. She didn't want Sakura to see them together, or their master plan would be ruined. There were many reasons why Tomoyo decided to join forces with Eriol-kun, and plot against her former best friend. One of those reasons was because Sakura made no attempt at all to show any feelings towards Tomoyo the way she felt for Sakura. Thus, Tomoyo decided that all her effort was being wasted. All of this was merely a way to get revenge on the girl who had everything. Sakura would learn never to mess with Tomoyo Daidouji again.

"Tomoyo-Chan, what took you so long?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo came and took her seat on the blanket.

"It was nothing Sakura-Chan," she replied sweetly as she smiled. "Eriol-kun needed some help because Terada-sensei called him into the classroom." 

"Oh, ok," Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled to herself. Sometimes she could hardly believe that Sakura was so dense. She never even guessed when someone was plotting against her until the very end. She then remembered what she had to do. Tomoyo looked at Eriol. They exchanged a glance, and Eriol suddenly stood up.

"Oh! I seem to have misplaced my school bag. I must have left it up in the classroom when Terada-sensei asked me for my help. Li-kun, since you are the class president, could you come with me and open the door so I could retrieve my bag, please?" Eriol asked with a far-too innocent tone in his voice. Syaoran believed him.

"S-Sure, let's go," Syaoran said getting up.

As the magician and his descendant walked away, Eriol looked around the school yard. He spotted Rika sitting all alone. He did a little spell on her. Rika burst out in tears.

"Hoe? Rika-Chan is crying. I wonder why..." Sakura said concerned. "Ne, Tomoyo-Chan, I'll be right back. I want to see what's wrong with Rika-Chan." And with that Sakura left.

"Please tell me if she's ok. I'll stay and clean up here," Tomoyo told Sakura as she pulled out the black vial. "Hehehe...." Tomoyo giggled as she sprinkled some into Syaoran and Sakura's drinks.

Minutes later, Sakura returned. Tomoyo had already folded the blanket. She handed Sakura's drink back.

"Sakura-Chan, was Rika ok?" Tomoyo asked looking worried. "Oh! Here's your drink back."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-Chan," she said taking her juice. "Hai, Rika said she was having a bad day, and wanted to be alone. I had to be polite and leave since she didn't want to talk about it. Demo, I'm still worried about her..."

Just then Eriol came back with his bag, and Syaoran was with him as well. "Li-kun, you left your drink back here," Tomoyo told him as she gave it back.

"Arigatou," Syaoran said as he took a gulp. Sakura did the same. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who was just smiling with her eyes in crescent moons again. Eriol knew that when his darling Tomoyo was smiling like that, it had to mean one thing. 

My dear Tomoyo...you have done it yet again. We shall have to wait until tomorrow to banish those two from all existence. And he too smiled with his eyes in crescent moons.

~*End of Ch. 2*~

Author's Notes: If you are an S+S fan and have read the fic up to this point, you are making a mistake. I'm sorry to have done that to S+S, but I have already warned everyone that I clearly favor E+T, as the title of this story says.


	3. Phase 2...A Warning

Eriol and Tomoyo Wreak Havoc Upon S+S by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP and should have never even been sent to Nelvana for dubbing! (Sorry **Cardcaptors** fans!)

Chapter 3: Phase 2...A Warning

__

Sakura Dream Sequence

Sakura walked softly upon the light carpet of cherry blossom petals that covered the ground. A soft breeze blew her long bangs across her face. She looked around herself. Her surroundings were nothing at all like what she ever saw. The sky was dark, but in the bright moonlight, Sakura could see that she was in a garden. It was a strange garden with flowers of every kind blossoming here and there. 

As she continued to walk, Sakura looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a flash of bright light began to take form. As it floated to the ground, it gradually began to increase its brightness. Sakura covered her eyes.

"What's going on here?" she asked aloud to herself. She suddenly felt aware of another presence in front of her.

"Sakura," said a familiar voice. 

Sakura unshielded her eyes to gaze upon the form before her. She met the eyes of Clow Read himself. She gasped in surprise.

"I brought you here to warn you. I cannot say what it is that will soon threaten you, but I can only say this. Be very careful about the people around you. Sometimes what they appear to be is far from what they truly are. Sakura, you have done something that will change everything that you have already been through. There is nothing you can do now...but soon you will be given the chance to overcome what has just happened to you. Think hard about the people around you....

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura's eyes flew open. The warm sunlight greeted her. She then remembered the dream. Sakura had many precognitive dreams before...but this one was...different. In her past dreams, it was very faint, and sometimes she could hardly see or remember the things in it. But this time it was different. She could remember everything in the dream. First the petals, then the light, and then- Clow Read! Sakura bolted out of bed and dressed in record time. She raced off to school not even bothering to tell Kero about the dream.

~~~

Eriol walked casually down the stairs of his mansion with his bag in one hand and a flower in another hand. He whistled a jolly tune as he skipped out the door to school- until he remembered Nakuru. Eriol walked over to the door and waved his hand in front of it. The door slowly opened. All of a sudden, Nakuru ran out the door.

"Hmm....now where did master go?" Nakuru asked herself not realizing that Eriol was already outside behind her.

"My dear creation, you must realize that we do not have time for your little grooming sessions every morning. Please try to come down earlier and not spend an eternity in front of the mirror deciding what to wear, since you only have one school uniform anyway. You did that in the last century when you were trying to figure out what gender you were. Which reminds me...you really don't have a gender. You are not human after all," Eriol said evilly to the saddened Nakuru.

"But Master! I look human and I act human! Touya-kun doesn't know I'm not human, but he still likes me!" Nakuru protested with a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Come now. We should all get going before we're late," Eriol said as he walked away.

"Master! Please don't walk away from me! Do you accept me as a human or a non-human? And please don't say I'm neither a human nor a non-human!" Nakuru screamed at Eriol's back.

"My dear, I won't say that. You really aren't a human or a non-human. Because to me, you'll always be a nuisance," Eriol said as he smiled and continued walking to school as Nakuru screamed back.

~~~~

Eriol said his usual reminders to Nakuru as he saw her off to the high school, but she wouldn't listen to him. She kept on saying how she was still mad at Eriol, and how she would never bake any more pastries for him ever again. She would only make them for her Suppi-Chan. Eriol thanked the heavens for that graciously. But poor Suppi...having to eat some more of Nakuru's surprise pastries where you never knew what was in them. He laughed some more as he took his seat.

Meanwhile, Sakura was already at her seat. She eyed Eriol suspiciously remembering Clow's warning in the dream. But she just shrugged it off. Eriol wasn't the type to play mean tricks to people at all. To Sakura, Eriol was a kind, warm-hearted boy who put others before himself, and cared deeply for the well-being of his friends. Her mind convinced her of that. She just smiled and said good morning to him.

"Ohayou, Sakura-San," Eriol greeted warmly.

Sakura watched as Eriol took out a flower from his pocket.

"Daidouji-San, I was on my way out the door when I saw this flower," Eriol said as he handed it to her. "It reminded me of you because it was violet and it had beautiful petals that were soft and gentle. Just like you," Eriol said to Tomoyo who just took the flower and inhaled its lovely scent.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun. It was very sweet of you," Tomoyo said as she and Eriol shared the exact same smile.

At the other end of the class, Syaoran was watching the entire scene. "_That Hiiragizawa is so unpredictable. I don't know what to think of him anymore," _Syaoran thought to himself. He took his seat next to his arch nemesis. He gave his glare of death to Eriol as he sat down. Eriol just smiled.

__

"My poor descendant. You have not yet experienced my true power. We shall soon see who the true champion to our little game is..." Eriol thought to himself as he looked at Tomoyo in her seat. Right at that moment, she stole a glance at him. And they both smiled deviously.

*~End of Ch. 3*~

Author's Note: I really appreciated your wonderful reviews and comments! Please write any ideas you have on a way for Eriol and Tomoyo to confront S+S and reveal to them that their powers have been stripped. Make sure your ideas are evil and malicious like our lovable E+T! Thanks!


	4. Phase 3...The Excitement Begins

Eriol and Tomoyo Wreak Havoc Upon S+S by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP.

Chapter 4: Phase 3...The Excitement Begins

Sakura walked home from school feeling unusually sad and weak. It was strange, but it seemed to her that she had been lifting heavy objects for 9 straight hours. But she hadn't been doing that at all. Sakura didn't feel right today, and maybe that dream the other night warned her about this....

__

Eriol's Mansion

"Nakuru, please open the door. Someone is here," Eriol said to Nakuru who was seated on the floor playing chess with Suppi.

"Master! I am still mad at you for what you said to me! Don't think you can get away with hurting my feelings!" Nakuru protested angrily as she jumped up and accidentally sent Suppi flying into a wall. The little beast could be heard groaning but the sound was muffled by his face being plastered against the wall.

"Nakuru, my dear, If you don't do as I ask, I will gladly make Yue-San your new partner, so please answer the door," Eriol said to her cleverly.

But by then, Nakuru had already scampered to open the door with a little too much enthusiasm. Eriol heard the door close, and footsteps approaching the library where he was seated. Moments later, Tomoyo entered.

"Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo greeted pleasantly.

"Ah..Daidouji-San, it is a pleasure to have you here," Eriol said as he took her hand and lead her to a seat.

"Nakuru, Spinel, please leave us so we can discuss things in private," Eriol commanded his creations. Nakuru wailed that she wanted to stay and visit with Tomoyo, but Suppi-Chan dragged her out. The door closed, and Eriol turned to Tomoyo.

"Have you decided how to banish Sakura-Chan, and Li-Kun from all exsitence just like you said?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly to Eriol who just sat calmly.

"Daidouji....before we discuss things, there's something I wanted to ask you. You used to have feelings for Sakura-San before me, correct?" Eriol asked slowly.

"Yes... And I know what you want to ask me. You are wondering why I decided to drop Sakura like that, right?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol looked at the floor. "Well, when I first started to notice that she would never love me the way I did, I figured that things would never happen. When I first saw you, I was a bit reluctant in returning your feelings for me. But after a while, I realized that our relationship would make me happier. Seeing as though the darker side of me likes to see people who betray me suffer so I can once again take over all existence...*ahem* Excuse me for that outburst. I have been picking it up from you, my love. Like they say, it is better to see the person you love happy....even if it's not with you," Tomoyo said with a small smile. Inside, she could still remember the pain knowing Sakura would never love her. But deeper in her mind where her evil plans formulated, she could picture Sakura paying for what she did to Tomoyo. "Heeehee," Tomoyo laughed as she stood up and pulled out a costume for herself.

Eriol looked at his darling Tomoyo. It was time for their revenge to begin.

~~~

Syaoran and Sakura stood outside in the clear night waiting for the 'presence' they sensed to appear. They had both sensed a new kind of evil force that same evening, and they rushed out together, Sakura wore her "Platina Opening" Dress, and Syaoran wore his "Usual and Boring" ensemble. After standing for what seemed like an eternity, they started to walk home...until they heard faint footsteps coming from down the street.

At first only the shadows could be seen. It was the shape of a tall figure with long robes. Walking next to it was another figure. But it was shorter and had a long flowing dress with long hair trailing behind her. But then Sakura could see the two dark-haired partners who stood in front of her and Syaoran.

"T-Tomoyo-Chan?! Eriol-Kun?!" Sakura gasped.

Syaoran was just as shocked as Sakura...but managed to keep his composure as he struggled to stay standing in the presence of Eriol.

Sakura looked at her best friend from head to toe. Tomoyo was wearing a black and violet dress that had a long skirt that floated behind her. Tied around her was a cape, and etched on the back of the cape was a picture of the symbol of Eriol's staff. She had her hair down with violets cascading along with the hair that hung down her face. In her hand was a staff almost identical to Eriol, except smaller with a symbol of a 7-sided star. She smiled evilly as she gazed at her former friends.

"Tomoyo-Chan, why are you dressed like this?" Sakura uttered as she tried to look at Eriol and Tomoyo in front of her.

"Sakura...you still haven't guessed, have you?" Tomoyo asked as her eyes grew narrow. "All this time I have always showed feelings toward you...but what do I get? Nothing! But I know better now. Being evil gets you places in life. Hmm...do you want to use the Clow Cards on me? Try it. I dare you," Tomoyo challenged as she clutched her staff with confidence.

" Tomoyo-Chan...." Sakura said in disbelief. All her life Sakura had never been tricked. Now here she was. Deceived by her one true friend. 

"Hiiragizawa! What are you doing?! Why are you challenging us?" Syaoran yelled as he clenched his hands together.

"Hmph! Ignorant as usual. However...it is too late to convince us otherwise," Eriol said with confidence.

"I knew it! You and Daidouji had been planning something all along! Tell me, why are you doing this to your best friend, Daidouji?!" Syaoran asked turning to Tomoyo. "Both of you are nothing without any powers!" Syaoran cried.

"Oh? Is that a challenge, my young descendant? Hmm...we'll see how worthy you are of me," declared Eriol who looked right at Syaoran.

"Why? Must I explain my reasons why I want to detroy HER?!" Tomoyo shrieked suddenly as she turned from Syaoran and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

Sakura was already in tears. "Tomoyo, how could you? I thought we were friends..... how could you deceive me like this?!" Sakura cried harder this time.

But since Syaoran was the weak sap that he was, he rushed over to Sakura and placed an arm around trying to comfort her.

"Hmph! Such worthless actions! Nobody cares about being good anymore! Being evil is what makes the world go 'round!" Eriol declared waving his staff before them.

Tomoyo and Eriol suddenly started to laugh in an evil and frightening way. The wind blew around them making their hair flutter.

Tomoyo then stopped. The wind died down as well. She turned to Sakura. Her eyes suddenly got narrow and grew dark. "Why must you and Li-kun get all the attention? Why couldn't CLAMP honor ME and Hiiragizawa-kun at a chance of being a couple?! Why must I always make your clothes? What have you ever given me?!" Tomoyo asked with rage.

"Tomoyo...remember the eraser? I gave you it, remember? So please leave us alone now and don't hurt me," Sakura asked with tears as she cried like a child.

"Daidouji...it's time," Eriol said solemnly.

"Yes...let's teach them never to mess with us again," Tomoyo agreed darkly.

Sakura and Syaoran looked on with fear. They watched as Eriol touched Tomoyo's staff with his. A red light began to form, as they held their staffs in the fixed position.

"No! Tomoyo! I'm sorry to this to you, but you leave me no choice! I will return you to normal!" Sakura screamed who was still convinced that Tomoyo was under a spell. The thought of Tomoyo REALLY wanting to seek revenge never crossed Sakura's mind. But then again..no intelligent thoughts ever crossed her mind anyway...but that's besides the point...so let's get back to the story.

Sakura then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Sakura Card. It was the Erase Card. Sakura didn't know what she was trying to do, but maybe she could try and erase the evil within Tomoyo.

O Key Which Hides The Power of the Stars

Reveal Thy True Form Before Me

I Sakura, Command Thee Under Contract

Release! Erase!

But nothing happened. Sakura looked on with horror. The key would not transfer into it's real form. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled knowingly. 

"You foolish child. You have no powers. I stripped them from you and Li. Now you are both powerless against me, and once again have made me victorious!" Eriol said as he held his arms in the air and made a smoke encircling Sakura and Syaoran. "Now...it is time to say goodbye to you both. Syaoran, before I banish you, I just wanted to say how glad I am that I'm not you..." Eriol said calmly.

"Nani?!! Hiiragizawa! You release us now!" Syaoran screamed from the smoke that held he and Sakura.

"Hmm..please don't interrupt me while I am speaking, my young descendant. I wanted to tell you how happy I am not a helpless young boy who does not know how to use real magic like you. Oh, I have been waiting for this moment for years! I can now proclaim myself the true master of the cards once again!" Eriol announced.

Tomoyo lifted her wand above her head. A black hole opened up from the ground. She made Sakura and Syaoran hover above the hole.

"Tomoyo-Chhaaannn!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed with agony. "Please let us go! Why are you so evil like this? I still do not understand why you are mean!" Sakura cried.

"Hiiragizawa! You will pay for doing this to us! You wait!" Syaoran yelled while trying to get out.

"Sakura, Li, you will never be seen or heard about ever again. From now on, me and Hiiragizawa-kun will dominate our show "Cardcaptor Sakura." Oh, how silly of me! It is not CCS anymore! From now on, our new show will be called, "Seek and Destroy." 

Tomoyo and Eriol stood once again and looked on one final time as the hole closed up and swallowed Sakura and Syaoran. They were no longer going to be seen again. (Thank Heavens *sigh of relief* No one needed them anyway. They were hogging the spotlight. Anywho...)

Eriol turned to the camera which was filming the whole thing. "Remember everyone. Tomoyo and I are now the stars of this show...so please never speak of the dreaded Cardcaptor Sakura show again. Ja Ne!" Eriol said turning off the camera.

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and they walked away, their capes trailing behind them as the wind blew their dark hair....and finally, justice was served.

*~The End*~

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the little torture to S+S! Any E+T fan would love it! Ja matte ne!


End file.
